A toi, mon amour
by Alita 19
Summary: One-shot Une lettre, les derniers mots d'un amour sincère, un aigle, porteur du destin, deux hommes, un sacrifice, je pleur pour toi et pour moi, je pleur parce que ça fait mal quand ça se termine comme ça. Slash HPDM bienvenue dans le monde de la douleur
1. chapitre 1: Un oneshot qui fait mal

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

Hedwigelol : ba en voilà une autre comme tu le voulais mais bon elle est mimi mais pas comme lotre. Si tu li cette réponse c que tu comptes lire le one shot alors merci de lire ! A la prochaine

fushicho : merci merci merci j'espère sincèrement que celui-ci va aussi te plaire !

lice-chan : ba dis donc tu lis tout ce que j'écris toi ! lol pour les chapitres je voudrais bien aller plsu vite mais peu pas la semaine et vraiment je m'en excuse. Ba merci de me dire ce que tu pense de ce one shot( parce que c comme ça que ça s'écrit lol) heu lol plus clin d'œil en fait mdr bon ba bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère) re clin d'œil (pff à la fin v avoir mal à l'œil moi ptdr)

vega264 : ba c sympa de m'avoir laissé une review et ce même si tu avais corvée d'épluchage. Merciiiiii ! heu t sûr hein ta bien compris ? nan ? alors attend : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! lol bisous

onarluca : ba merci beaucoup c hyper encourageant franchement je sais pas comment faire comprendre aux reviewers à quel point certaines review me font plaisir. Merci en tout cas. A la prochaine !

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : je sais pas si tu pourra lire cette réponse parce que en fait je sais pas si tu va lire ce one shot mais si tu lis je tiens à te remercier pour ta review. Bye

ange de un cisme : merci tiùmagine pas comme jaime tes review mais alors grav quant à la fic sur un ti Harry dans le passé ba promi je te lécri dès que g fini mes deux autres fics o fait ta sœur ten a fait koi me di pa ke tu la enfermé dans un placarde ! si ? oh ! ta pas honte dis donc ? mdr nan passe lui le bonjour de ma part lol ba sinon que dire dotre sinon que je tordonne de m'écrire encore plein de review lol et pis oci que jsui super contente que tai enfin mi une fic en ligne ais bon ça tu sais puisque jtai laissé une review ba voilà v te laisser bye

Alexiel.v : aaahhhh ba voilà g trouvé le moyen de me faire excuser des chapitre « cro mechénts » mdr mais bon là je crois que je vais me faire tuer enfin on vera bien comment tu te sens à la fin de ce chapitre… oups ve pas mouriiiirrr (tirage de langue comique) bon ba merci encore et à la proch !

Vif d'or : j'ai lu ton autre review. C super sympa d'avoir voulu lire mes autres fic merci bocou bocou bocou et pi j'adore les review super gentille où on me di ke je sui la meilleure la plus belle la plus ibntelligente heu oulà je me laisse aller là mdr bon ba je di juste merci alors lol bye

**Note de l'auteur : **Le texte qui se trouve entre guillemets est la lettre (mdr comme s'ils étaient pas assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte pff) bon bon je retire alors. A part ça, je répondrais aux reviews des ones-shots dans celui qui suit donc là je vais répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé à Et ce jour là, ils s'aimèrent. Hum, je laisse pas mal de choses dans l'ombre dans celui-ci mais c'est parce que finalement je trouve qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tout dire ça perdrais de son charme. A vous de vous imaginer l'histoire… Ba oui v pas faire tout le boulot quand même, nan mais. Mdr. En tout cas, cœurs sensibles s'abstenir, c'est tout plein d'amour là-dedans…

**Titre : A toi, mon amour**

Drago trempa la plume dans l'encre mauve. Comment allait-il commencer ? Comment allait-il terminer ? Comment lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire ?

Assis au bureau que lui avait installé son père dans une pièce de la demeure Malfoy, il regardait la neige tomber dehors, recouvrant le sol d'un manteau blanc.

« Cher Harry… »

Cher… ô oui, si cher.

Il se remémora les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensembles… le premier instant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il avait été tellement surpris en découvrant le corps du survivant étendu près du lac, recouvert de blessures, grognant de douleur.

« Cher Harry,

Je ne sais si je dois te demander pardon. Peutêtre notre rencontre a-t-elle été une erreur. »

Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés lorsque le brun avait ouvert les yeux, laissant apparaître deux iris émeraude envahis par la souffrance. Drago lui avait sourit, peutêtre pour le réconforter, il ne se rappelait plus très bien. Harry avait esquissé un sourire, un sourire que Drago n'oublierait jamais.

« Tu es le survivant, l'élu, n'oublis jamais que le monde a besoin de toi. Tu es son sauveur comme tu as été mon sauveur. »

Drago avait du mal à écrire les mots qui seraient les derniers. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir écrire en quelques lignes ce qu'il avait à révéler à Harry. Il y avait des choses qui demandaient du temps. Mais il n'en avait pas.

« Tu vivra, Harry. Tu vivra et tu sera heureux. Tu es l'élu, tu es celui qui gardera espoir quoi qu'il arrive. Ne doute jamais de ta force. »

Drago tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il devait se rappeler jusqu'à la fin. Il revoyait des images de leur vie, de leur histoire. Harry s'était collé à lui un jour en lui avouant qu'il avait envie de lui. Ils avaient alors fait l'amour comme jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour. Drago sentit une douleur au coeur en pensant que peutêtre Harry oublierai, que peutêtre il ne se rappellerai plus que leur première fois avait été magique.

« Tu souffrira en recevant cette lettre. »

Souffrira-t-il comme lui il souffrait ? Il sentait son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il traçait sur la feuille. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis assis à mon bureau. »

Comme sa main tremblait, comme ses yeux le brûlaient. C'était dur. Peutêtre trop. Mais il fallait qu'il lui écrive, qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui avoue.

« J'essaye de trouver les mots, je voudrais te rappeler tous les souvenirs que nous avons en commun pour que jamais tu n'oublis. »

Se rappelait-il le jour où il lui avait caressé la joue d'un doigt, redessinant ses traits, fins et beaux. Il le lui avait murmuré, il le lui avait soufflé. Le petit griffondor avait frissonné à ces paroles, pénétrant son regard émeraude au plus profond de l'âme si bien gardée du blond. Le premier « Je t'aime » avait parût les transporter au paradis. Mais aujourd'hui, Drago ferait ce voyage seul.

« Mais c'est peine perdue, ma main tremble, mes yeux me brûlent, je n'arrive pas à écrire ce que je veux. »

Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux, ensembles, se retrouvant derrière les portes, dans l'ombre des couloirs mal éclairés… Le secret de leur amour avait été bien gardé, et à présent, il aurait voulu pouvoir le crier au monde entier. Il aimait le survivant, il l'aimait tant, si fort, si mal aussi.

« Quel termes devrais-je employer pour te faire comprendre à quel point je suis désolé »

Désolé… Avait-il encore le temps d'être désolé ? Il ne restait plus qu'une heure à présent et il irait. Il n'était plus temps d'être désolé. Pourtant, il brûlait de l'intérieur, comme consumé par la faute qu'il allait commettre. Il fallait que l'homme qu'il aimait comprenne. Autrement, tout cela ne servait à rien.

« Plutôt que de t'écrire cette lettre, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me jeter à tes pieds, t'expliquer, demander ton pardon. »

Drago posa sa plume, souffla sur l'encre mauve pour la sécher, plia le parchemin et y apposa son seau. Il l'attacha à la patte d'un aigle que lui avait offert Harry le jour où son hibou était mort ; l'oiseau sortit par la fenêtre ouverte. Drago mit alors lentement sa cape d'un vert luxueux.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, te rappelles-tu ?

En descendant les escaliers, Drago se remémora. Il faisait froid ce soir-là, il pleuvait même. Il était à genoux devant Harry. Celui-ci le dominait de toute sa taille, le visage fermé, son regard émeraude glacial. Et la pluie se mêlait aux larmes de Drago qui le suppliait de lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait fallu qu'il le tu. C'était Ron ou lui. Drago n'avait pas voulu mourir à ce moment, et il avait tué le meilleur ami de Harry. Il se souvenait. Il faisait nuit, ils étaient dehors. Peutêtre étaient-ils sous un orage, le souvenir commençait à s'évanouir. Il se rappelait qu'il avait les genoux posés dans la boue. Les deux amants étaient trempés, les deux amants souffraient.

« Tu es le seul aux pieds de qui je ne me suis jamais mis. Tu as toujours été le seul pour moi, l'unique, celui avec je voulais finir mes jours, celui avec qui j'ai fini mes jours. »

Drago se retrouva en bas de l'escalier. Il regardait autour de lui comme pour voir une dernière fois ce qui avait fait sa vie. Il s'accrochait à ce calme de la demeure Malfoy dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir. Tout au bout de sa peine se trouvait la mort ; tout au bout de son sacrifice se trouvait Harry. Drago poussa finalement la porte d'entrée et sortit dans le froid.

« La neige tombe aujourd'hui, amour, et le blanc qu'elle étale sur le monde contraste avec la nuit qui m'envahit. »

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait si triste. Il avait beau tenté de rester maître de ses émotions, il sentait son estomac se contracter au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers une maison installée depuis peu au fond du grand parc. Les flocons tombaient doucement sur lui, laissant en mourant de légères traces humides sur sa cape. Le drôle de pincement à l'estomac remonta jusqu'au cœur. L'aigle volait en direction de la source de sa volonté.

« J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester à tes côtés, pouvoir t'aimer toute ta vie. »

Tout en marchant vers la maison en pierre, Drago posa sa main sur sa poitrine et la pressa au niveau de son cœur. Comme pour le retenir un peu plus dans ce monde, la neige gardait en elle les empreintes qu'il laissait sur le sol. Il avançait toujours, sans se presser. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps.

« Mais il faut que je parte. »

Laissez lui encore un peu de temps. Donnez lui quelques minutes de plus, juste assez pour dire qu'il fait encore partie du monde dont l'amour de sa vie fait partie. Ils avaient vécu plus d'un an ensemble et il ne lui restait plus que le temps que mettrait sa lettre pour arriver entre les mains du survivant. Pourtant, il approchait. Dommage.

« Je ne peux pas revenir à toi, le comprends-tu »

Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, lui souffler « Je t'aime ».

« Je ne peux pas laisser la vie t'abîmer. »

Il devait entrer dans cette maison et faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Le sorcier qu'il y rencontrerait devait déjà l'avoir sentit approcher, il devait l'attendre. C'était pour Harry, fais-le pour Harry…

« Alors j'ai pris une décision : je me sacrifierai pour toi, je mourrai pour que tu vive, amour. »

Drago était arrivé devant la porte en bois et l'aigle filait dans l'air froid. Le jeune homme tourna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte qui grinça. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce qui se découvrait peu à peu à lui.

« Je serais à la hauteur. »

Il agrippa sa baguette pour empêcher sa main de trembler et récita la formule « Lumos ». Ses yeux trahirent alors son effroi.

« Je meurs pour toi, pour l'espoir que tu portes, pour être digne de ton amour. »

Le parchemin claquait dans le vent, l'aigle passait au-dessus de maisons perdues au milieu de champs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive trop tôt à destination, il n'était pas encore temps. Drago referma la porte sans tourner le dos au sorcier qui se trouvait dans l'ombre, au fond de la grande pièce qui devait être un salon. Il pouvait voir les yeux rougeâtres luire à la faible lumière que projetait sa baguette.

« J'ai peurô si peur. Mais bientôt, je n'aurais plus peur. »

Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais capable de tuer le plus grand sorcier de notre temps, Drago. Comme tu es courageux.

- Vous vous trompez sur deux points, Voldemort – puisque c'est ainsi que vous tenez à ce qu'on vous appelle. D'abord, vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier de notre temps. Ensuite, je ne suis pas ici pour vous tuer.

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent sous le coup de la colère. Comment un sale petit blondinet de dix neuf ans dans son genre pouvait se permettre de dire qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant ?

- Ah, oui ? Et que viens-tu faire, alors ?

« Il ne me reste plus qu'une heure, le temps de sceller cette lettre et d'aller frapper à sa porte. »

- Si je vous le disais, ce ne serait plus drôle, fit Drago sarcastique et plus arrogant que jamais.

« Comprends moi et pardonne. »

Voldemort tendit vivement sa baguette, ses yeux flamboyant de rage.

- Doloris !

Drago n'avait pas vu le coup venir et s'écroula au sol, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul grognement de douleur. Il sentait comme des éclats de verre traverser sa peau, ses veines, son cœur, son âme. Il avait mal comme jamais encore il n'avait eu mal. Pourtant, et malgré le sort que le mage noir continuait de lancer, Drago se releva doucement, sentant parcourir en lui la douleur physique qui faisait soudain échos à la blessure de son âme.

« Ta vie vaut mieux que la mienne, ma vie s'arrêtera pour que la tienne ne se brise pas et continue. »

L'aigle passa au-dessus de plaines et de forêts, de lacs et de rivières. Il arrivait, il approchait, enfin…

Et Drago, saignant au plus profond de son être, tint plus fermement encore sa baguette, debout devant Voldemort qui lançait doloris sur dolorisétonné, stupéfait peutêtre, mais aussi admiratif devant la volonté dont faisait preuve le jeune sorcier de dix neuf ans.

Drago recevait les sorts de plein fouet mais il tendit sa baguette malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait tout le corps. Voldemort l'entendit alors réciter une formule dans une langue étrange et ancienne. Une lueur soudaine éclaira la pièce, dévoilant au blond le visage creusé, maigre, aux lèvres minces qui lui faisait face. Il n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur la magie lointaine qui, pourtantétait en lui, le parcourait, le visitait comme pour savoir si elle pouvait se servir de ce corps pour se manifester.

« J'ai peur, Harry, j'ai si peur. »

Drago sentit une force, une puissance l'envahir. Il réduirait Voldemort à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait avant qu'il n'ait le sang du survivant quelques années plus tôt. Il commençait à comprendre que le moment était venu. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de volonté. Juste de la volonté…

Voldemort cria soudain et tomba de tout son poids sur ses genoux noueux. Drago cria à son tour pour tenter de couvrir le cri perçant du serpent qui souffrait en agonisant. Mais le cri de rage du blond se changea vite en un cri de douleur. Il sentait tout son corps se déchirer pour laisser place à la magie. Il lui semblait que chacune de ses particules se consumait. De la volonté, uniquement de la volonté. Il avait mal, il pleurait, Voldemort s'écroula de tout son long. C'était pour Harry. Son amour vengerait sa mort en profitant de l'état du mage noir pour le tuer. Tout son corps n'était devenu que souffrance et il tomba à son tour dans un dernier effort.

« Il fait froid quand on sait que la mort est là. »

La pièce retomba dans la pénombre. Plus aucun souffle, plus aucun mouvement ne révélait la présence d'un corps amoureux étendu là, les joues brûlées par les larmes, les yeux fermés sur une plaie ouverte.

« Dans une heure maintenant, j'irai t'offrir ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme. »

L'aigle vint se poser douloureusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'une maison qui semblait au milieu de nul part. Une main ferme et vive ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'oiseau porteur de malheur et de larmes. Une autre main, fébrile celle-ci, lui arracha la lettre meurtrie. Le parchemin fut rapidement déplié.

« Ne pleurs pas, j'ai pleuré pour deux. »

Un frisson de douleur.

« Ne cris pas, j'ai crié pour deux. »

Le parchemin sur lequel s'étalaient les tristes mots tracés d'une encre mauve tomba doucement au sol et la main se porta à des lèvres tremblantes qu'elle pressa pour les empêcher de laisser échapper la déchirure.

« On ne m'a jamais destiné à faire de grandes choses, mais je le fais aujourd'hui pour toi. »

Un geste, un sursaut et Harry se trouva à côté du corps de Drago. Il se trouvait làétendu à ses pieds, allongé pour un dernier sommeil, celui-ci qui ne trouve de réveil que dans la mémoire. Le corps était couvert de blessures mais Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage de son amour. Il attarda son regard sur les lèvres gercées, sur les sillons rougeâtres qui partaient des yeux, essuyant par-ci par-là le sang, se frayant un chemin sur les traits fins du blond, de l'ange abîmé. Harry sentit ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues. Une goutte tiède et salée alla s'échouer sur la tempe de Drago.

« Il était dit que ce n'était pas à toi de dire la fin de mon histoire. »

Harry tomba à genoux à côté du corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il aimait tant, si fort, si mal aussi… Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son adoré, comme espérant qu'il se gonflerait, signe de vie. Mais rien. Il se trouvait seul avec le corps de l'enfant de dix neuf ans qui avait cru de son âge de mourir d'amour. Les larmes coulaient toujours et Harry tentait de ne pas laisser la douleur prendre le dessus. Il comprenait ce que Drago avait fait, il savait. Son estomac lui faisait mal, tout son corps lui faisait mal, et ses mains sur le corps tremblaient, et ses yeux se fermaient, et ses lèvres étaient pincées, et sa gorge se serrait un peu plus encore, un peu plus…

« Ne te crois pas coupable, mon aimé, je suis seul responsable de ce qu'il se passe. »

Les lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement, faisant attention au sanglot qui se tenait en embuscade, attendant son heure. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Non… souffla-t-il.

Et ce murmure résonna dans la pièce vide.

- Non, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort d'une voix enrouée, comme pour s'étourdirent de ce mot qui le poignardait avec tout ce bruit qu'il faisait.

« J'entends encore ta voix, ton rire, tes murmures, et je pars avec tout ça en moi. »

- Non… Non, non, non, fit-il plus fort encore.

Et il continua, baissant la têteélevant la voix à chaque nouvelle négation du drame.

« La mort viendra et je sentirai encore ton souffle chaud sur ma peau. »

- Nooooonnnn !

Sur ce dernier cri de désespoir, Harry s'effondra sur le torse du serpentard autre fois si accueillant, si protecteur, si chaud.

« J'ai peur et mes larmes coulent à nouveau… »

- Oh, mon Dieu… Qu'avons-nous fait, Drago ? Qu'avons-nous fait ? Je suis désolé, oh ! tellement désolé.

« Mais j'irais jusqu'au bout. »

- Je t'en pris, reviens. Ne joue pas au héro et reviens.

Les épaules du jeune homme étaient secouées par les sanglots qu'il essuyait sur les vêtements déchirés du prince. Harry pleurait de tout son être et il semblait tomber dans des eaux troubles et s'y noyer. Tout son corps n'était que meurtrissures et souffrance. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester là, affalé sur ce torse blessé, baisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, qu'il sentait, recherchant à chaque fois une douce tiédeur qui aurait confondu la mort avec la vie.

« Harry, penses à moi. »

Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir une petite partie chaude, mais c'était seulement pour se rendre compte que c'était ses larmes brûlantes qui avaient réchauffé cette peau un peu froide maintenant.

- Je te vengerais, Drago. A présent, je peux mettre fin à tout ça.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir un mouvement qu'aurait fait son amour mais c'était seulement pour se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait bougé le corps, encore souple malgré une légère raideur.

« Je t'en pris, penses à moi jusqu'à la fin, ne m'oublis jamais. »

- Mon Dieu, comme je t'aime, soufflait Harry à l'oreille sourde du corps amoureux. Je t'aime…

« J'ai mal de te quitter, mon cœur saigne, mon âme est meurtrie, et mes souvenirs s'envolent comme des éclats de verre. »

- Jamais, Drago, mon amour, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Mon amour…

« Je t'aime tellement, Harry, tellement. »

Harry se redressa un peu et fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue froide et blessée.

- Tu ne me répondra plus à présent, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Tu ne sera plus là, plus jamais.

Harry avait un peu de mal à respirer entre deux tendres sanglots douloureux.

- Je t'aimerais toujours, Drago. Et quoi qu'il arrive, compte sur moi pour me souvenir de toi, de ce qu'on a vécu, de ton amour et du mien… jusqu'au bout.

« Je meurs, je t'aime, je suis à toi à jamais. »

L'aigle s'envola entre les flocons de neiges, laissant le monde dans son manteau blanc, et alla se perdre dans les épais nuages pour ne jamais revenir.

« Adieu… mon amour. »

_Ah oui, encore une chose : si vous voulez la lettre en entier sans le reste du texte pour voir ce que ça donne dites le moi je la mettrais dans un chapitre 2._


	2. chapitre 2: Juste la lettre

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Juste la lettre **(et apparement juste pour fushicho lol merci à toi fushicho)

Drago trempa la plume dans l'encre mauve. Comment allait-il commencer ? Comment allait-il terminer ? Comment lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire ?

Assis au bureau que lui avait installé son père dans une pièce de la demeure Malfoy, il regardait la neige tomber dehors, recouvrant le sol d'un manteau blanc.

« Cher Harry…

Je ne sais si je dois te demander pardon. Peut-être notre rencontre a-t-elle été une erreur.

Tu es le survivant, l'élu, n'oublis jamais que le monde a besoin de toi. Tu es son sauveur comme tu as été mon sauveur. Tu vivra, Harry. Tu vivra et tu sera heureux. Tu es l'élu, tu es celui qui gardera espoir quoi qu'il arrive. Ne doute jamais de ta force.

Tu souffrira en recevant cette lettre.

Je suis assis à mon bureau. J'essaye de trouver les mots, je voudrais te rappeler tous les souvenirs que nous avons en commun pour que jamais tu n'oublis. Mais c'est peine perdue, ma main tremble, mes yeux me brûlent, je n'arrive pas à écrire ce que je veux. Quel termes devrais-je employer pour te faire comprendre à quel point je suis désolé ?

Plutôt que de t'écrire cette lettre, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me jeter à tes pieds, t'expliquer, demander ton pardon. Je l'ai déjà fait, te rappelles-tu ? Tu es le seul aux pieds de qui je ne me suis jamais mis. Tu as toujours été le seul pour moi, l'unique, celui avec je voulais finir mes jours, celui avec qui j'ai fini mes jours.

La neige tombe aujourd'hui, amour, et le blanc qu'elle étale sur le monde contraste avec la nuit qui m'envahit.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester à tes côtés, pouvoir t'aimer toute ta vie. Mais il faut que je parte. Je ne peux pas revenir à toi, le comprends-tu ? Je ne peux pas laisser la vie t'abîmer. Alors j'ai pris une décision : je me sacrifierai pour toi, je mourrai pour que tu vive, amour.

Je serais à la hauteur. Je meurs pour toi, pour l'espoir que tu portes, pour être digne de ton amour.

J'ai peurô si peur. Mais bientôt, je n'aurais plus peur. Il ne me reste plus qu'une heure, le temps de sceller cette lettre et d'aller frapper à sa porte. Comprends moi et pardonne. Ta vie vaut mieux que la mienne, ma vie s'arrêtera pour que la tienne ne se brise pas et continue.

J'ai peur, Harry, j'ai si peur. Il fait froid quand on sait que la mort est là. Dans une heure maintenant, j'irai t'offrir ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme.

Ne pleurs pas, j'ai pleuré pour deux ; ne cris pas, j'ai crié pour deux.

On ne m'a jamais destiné à faire de grandes choses, mais je le fais aujourd'hui pour toi. Il était dit que ce n'était pas à toi de dire la fin de mon histoire. Ne te crois pas coupable, mon aimé, je suis seul responsable de ce qu'il se passe.

J'entends encore ta voix, ton rire, tes murmures, et je pars avec tout ça en moi. La mort viendra et je sentirai encore ton souffle chaud sur ma peau.

J'ai peur et mes larmes coulent à nouveau… Mais j'irais jusqu'au bout.

Harry, penses à moi. Je t'en pris, penses à moi jusqu'à la fin, ne m'oublis jamais. J'ai mal de te quitter, mon cœur saigne, mon âme est meurtrie, et mes souvenirs s'envolent comme des éclats de verre. Je t'aime tellement, Harry, tellement.

Je meurs, je t'aime, je suis à toi à jamais.

Adieu… mon amour. »

Drago posa sa plume, souffla sur l'encre mauve pour la sécher, plia le parchemin et y apposa son seau. Il l'attacha à la patte d'un aigle que lui avait offert Harry le jour où son hibou était mort ; l'oiseau sortit par la fenêtre ouverte. Drago mit alors lentement sa cape d'un vert luxueux.

Voilà ça c'est le one-shot comme il aurait pu commencer si je n'avais pas lu la lettre tout au long des évènements.

Lee-NC-Kass: je tenais à t'écrire quelques mots... Pas de consolation, je necomprend pas ce qui te met dans cet état. Mais il faut que je te dise que tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ta review. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, c'est vrai, mais s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris, c'est d'accepter tout ce qu'on me dit et d'écouter. Alors j'accepte ta review et je t'écoute. C'est court mais c'est juste et je ne pense pas avoir à m'étaler des heures dessus. Merci beaucoup d'avoir écris cette review, sincèrement.


End file.
